


Dog Tags

by AkikoFumi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fourth of July, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Steve Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, birthday blowjobs, clint is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's birthday is coming up, so naturally Tony is trying to find the perfect gift for him. And no, that doesn't mean giant stuffed animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> So, basically, [syriala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala) hit me with a Headcanon that involved Steve, Tony, dog tags and the emotions they cause. This happened because honestly, that trope is too good.

Steve’s birthday is coming up and Tony starts acting mysterious.

He is normally very busy already, but with the 4th July two weeks away, he seems to completely disappear in his workshop or behind a StarkPad, tapping away and frowning.

Steve tries to coax his boyfriend into telling him what he’s doing at first, but he never gets an answer. He gets a kiss, a smile and a _“Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s a surprise!”_

It leaves him with more questions than he had, but well… that’s just who Tony is.

Steve can deal with it.

He lives through the next two weeks and doesn’t see much of the brunet. Once, Steve asks JARVIS what Tony is up to, but only gets a cryptic answer. Something about a special request and “classified informations” and while that certainly makes the blond wonder even more, he doesn’t try to find better answers on his own.

Tony will tell him everything when he is ready to do so.

It’s something Steve has learnt in the six months they’re already together.

 

Three more days until Steve’s birthday and Tony goes missing for an entire day.

He leaves early in the morning, kissing Steve goodbye before the blond is even really awake and leaves it to JARVIS to inform the others that he’ll be away, unavailable unless it’s an emergency.

Steve goes on about his day like normal. If Clint’s hints about a pretty waitress Tony has been ogling annoy him a little too much, then he doesn’t show it – he only puts Hawkeye through an extra-hard training until he’s too exhausted to tease.

Natasha takes his mind off of Tony’s mission (whatever it is) and asks him to spar until they both managed to pin each other to the mattress at least five times. It’s good. It’s easy. It kills time and before Steve knows it, evening comes and they all gather in the kitchen for dinner.

Everyone except Tony.

His lover shows up three hours later, looking a tad disheveled and exhausted, but he smiles in a way that means whatever he was up to went well and Steve forgets his worries when Tony kisses him fiercely.

 

Steve’s birthday begins with an awesome wake-up call. When he realizes what’s going on, all Steve can do is moan Tony’s name – Tony, who’s hidden under the blanket and between the blond’s legs, doing things with his tongue and lips that should be illegal.

“Best…. Best birthday present ever”, Steve pants when his lover resurfaces, smiling gently.

“That wasn’t even your real present”, is all Tony answers. Yet they don’t do much more; they don’t have wild, crazy sex that leaves Steve wondering where the Hell Tony’s learnt _that_ ; they stay in bed for a while longer, cuddling and kissing.

Simply enjoying each other’s warmth and company.

Then, Tony wiggles out of Steve’s arms and reaches over to the nightstand. “Okay, time for your _real_ present”, he says. There’s some rustling and Steve rolls over onto his stomach, head propped up in one hand. He can’t really see what Tony’s doing, but soon enough he’s handed a small box. It’s not wrapped, only a blue bow topping it.

He raises an eyebrow. Tony laughs.

“Don’t give me that look, it’s not a ring. Not yet, anyway” Tony winks when Steve blushes a bit, nudging his shoulder playfully. “Open it. I’ve looked for that for weeks. It wasn’t easy to find.”

Steve carefully pulls the bow off. Despite Tony’s words, he can’t help his heartbeat picking up and he bites his lip to calm down before he opens the box.

Inside, a hint of silver. A chain, he realizes; a long silver chain pillowed on black velvet and two thin metal plates-

Steve’s breath hitches when he reads the name: _James Buchanan Barnes._

Tony’s voice sounds far, far away.

“I… wanted to get you something special. And I know it’s not easy for you, celebrating without him… so I hunted these down. Found them in a small shop near Brooklynn, actually. The owner was very excited when she heard I needed them for you. She wouldn’t even accept money”, Steve hears his lover huff out a laugh, then feels him pressing closer.

“I promised her you’d pass by and visit her grandson for his birthday party. I hope that’s okay. Steve?”

Steve isn’t listening. He’s thinking, he’s _realizing_ something; something very important.

When he runs his fingers carefully over the delicate silver links, a thought crosses his mind, more prominent than ever before. He’s had this thought before; he thought before that this thing with Tony and him, that ti could last for long.

That Tony could be his “forever”.

But right now, while he’s holding Bucky’s old dog tags, Steve fully realizes it:

_Tony is his._

Tony will forever be his.

By his side, Tony’s still babbling, now sounding slight more panicked, as if he made a mistake and no, that isn’t right at all. Steve’s up in a second, pulls his lover against his chest and hugs him tightly.

“So, I get it, it’s not a terrible gift that only brought back bad memories? I thought-”

Steve pulls back, quickly shuts Tony up with a kiss before he draws back. He shushes the brunet when he attempts to speak, reaches around his neck and undoes the clasp that secures his own dog tags.

Tony tenses, stares at him with wide eyes when Steve leans forward and links the chain around his lover’s neck. The tags clink against the reactor and Steve thinks that yes, this is a good look. Tony’s still staring.

“Steve-” His voice is barely more than a hoarse whisper. Steve can hear the raw emotions in that voice and before it can overwhelm either of them, he kisses Tony again. They’re both out of breath once he stops, the brunet underneath him, panting.

“I love you, Tony”, Steve murmurs against the heated skin of Tony’s neck, tracing the chain with his lips. “Thank you.”

Tony’s arms come up around him, pulling him down, pulling him _closer_.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!<3


End file.
